


The State Of Mind

by Plutonium14



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay Will Byers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonium14/pseuds/Plutonium14
Summary: Will Byers has a crush on his best friend. Will knows he can't say anything but he can't imagine himself in a world without Mike Wheeler.





	The State Of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Had an idea for this last week while in the car. I would appreciate feedback

**Saturday** **September 7** **th** **, 1985 –** **The Wheeler’s Basement – Roughly 9:00 pm**

Will look s around the room, at the board on the table he was sitting at,  at the pieces on said board, at his friends, all laughing, making jokes.  _**Happy** _ , They are happy, He is happy. He wishes they could stay like this forever.

They had just completed a campaign and now they are just talking, joking, as friends do.  Dustin was teasing Lucas about something or someone, Will isn’t quite sure as he hadn’t been paying to much attention, he is more just enjoying the moment.  Will continues to look around at the stairs, at the couch, at the…

“Will? Earth to Will”

Jumping back slightly, his daze broken, he looks at his friends unsure of who had just spoken.

“Will. You okay?” says Mike, 

“Yeah, yeah… Sorry just dazed off a little bit”

“Okay… Well, I’m gonna look for some snacks upstairs, Do you want anything specific?”

“Yeah Snacks!” Dustin yells only a few hundred times to loud.

“No, I’m good with whatever”

Will grins  but not for long.  He stares, unknowingly and a little to intently, as Mike walks up the stairs.

“What are you looking at Will” asks Lucas,

“Nothing”

“Bullshit, I saw you looking at Mike’s ass” Dustin says jokingly.

“I WAS NOT! I… I was… j-just… looking off into space” replies Will, his face red with embarrassment.

“Real Smooth, Byers” laughs Lucas.

“Don’t worry we’ll tell him” Dustin chokes out Laughing a bit harder than he should be.

“You better not say shit. I was NOT looking at Mike’s ass” Will says irritated.

“Calm down Will, it was just a joke. We won’t say anything… _today_.” says Lucas.

Will after making a few  _ angry noises _ allowed himself to chuckle. Dustin started teasing Lucas about Max, and Will listened for a short while before returning to his thoughts.

Will thought things felt a little off at the moment, though he wasn’t able to pinpoint the cause. He felt that the mood in the room had taken a drop,  He didn’t feel happy but he definitely wasn’t sad, more just without something. He looked at his two friends still laughing and joking unchanged. He was confused at what could be causing it and he was considering saying something to his friends when the door atop the stairs opened Mike in its archway with a tray of snacks.

“Hey Will what you looking at?” Dustin started to say before Will kicked him, decently hard, in the shin. Dustin got the memo.

Mike made his way to the table, laying down the tray. Dustin was the first to grab something taking a chocolate chip (and who knows what) cookie.

“I’m so glad we don’t have school tomorrow” Lucas randomly interjects.

“Why cause you still haven’t started your English essay?” teased Mike,

“Well that and I have no idea how I’m going to pass the Math test on Monday, I...”

“Wait what English essay?” interrupts Dustin.

“The one assigned last Monday due Monday on the first half of Animal Farm” says Mike.

“Oh Shit, well I better go home” Dustin says as he starts grabbing his stuff and shoves another cookie down his throat.

“It is 9:35 I guess I’ll join you” says Lucas.

They leave only after 3 or 4 more cookies have been devoured by Dustin.

Will starts to collect his things not in any hurry.

“Your leaving me too” whines Mike half-jokingly.

“I better start heading home before my mom starts a search party” Will replies.

As he heads out the door he turns around and waves goodbye to Mike. Mike smiles and waves back.

The door closed behind Will. Will smiled, he had never realized how much he enjoyed Mike’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter isn't that long I plan for the next ones to be at least 1000 words and some will likely be much more :)


End file.
